Nightmares
by Makita15
Summary: When two people love each other, a very special bond is made. Can it last through a shared nightmare? rated T for adult themes...no not those themes u pervs! lol PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!!

was in a slightly morbid mood, dont worry!! its not tht bad, i hope u like it! please R&R,

i really wish i owned inuyasha...sadly i dont, but my birthdays soon Rumiko!!

* * *

All she could do was look down. Look down at the mass of red and silver. Her breath caught in her throat, she fell to her knees. "No, no! not him, why?" All she could see was these two colors slowly meshing together, everything else was slowly being drawn into a void of darkness. "No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this…NO!" she screamed out in pain. She wished thousands of youkai were here, were attacking her. That pain would comfort her, she would be able to deal with it. This pain though, she couldn't think or feel. It was coursing through her body, feeling like a thousand swords being thrust through her, yet at the same time she couldn't feel anything. It hurt, yet the shock was also overpowering. "He couldn't, he cant have, not him, he was too strong, no…no! I don't believe it! Wake up!" She started to lightly punch his chest, all while chanting, "wake up, wake up!" She started to scream incoherently, trying to make sense of the pain that was gripping her. She remembered all the fairytales her mother used to tell her when she was a child. She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. She shot up and waited, and nothing happened. She did it again, and again…and still nothing happened. She fell on top of him sobbing, the shock was gone, and she fully realized the graveness of the situation. The pain was unbearable. She was being burned alive and whipped, at least that's what it felt like. All she could see now was him. She looked at his face and brushed away the silver hair. She smoothed his red haori, all the while her eyes never left his face. She couldn't cry, no tears would come out…this pain was too great, nothing could express it. She licked away the blood on his face, and wiped it with her sleeve. She looked at his eyes, they were once golden but were now dead looking and a brownish color, having faded from red and gold. She reached up to touch one of his ears, and found it getting smaller. His hair, once the beautiful silver color was now growing darker, becoming a dark black. She slowly closed his eyelids over his misted over, dead eyes, and picked up one of his hands. The claws were now retracting, she realized he was now human, and, was permanently dead. She fell back screaming, the only thing she could think of, "INUYASHA!" The cry was filled with anguish, she wanted to die, she wanted to end this pain, it was too much. She started to scratch at herself, trying to let the pain leave her, trying to make a pain that she could understand. She calmed herself a bit, looking into the deep, black, void above hr. She slowly got up, walked over to the boy, and arranged him into a better, more peaceful position. As she looked at his face, the pain reached an excruciating measure. She gripped herself, arms around her, hoping that this wasn't real. She wound her arms around her body, squeezing her back, rolling into a ball. She didn't realize that tears had started to flow rapidly down her face…she slowly unwound her arms from around herself. She didn't know who she was or where she was, she didn't care…all she cared about was the boy in front of her, looking peaceful, as if he was sleeping. She willed it to be so, but the tug in her heart told her she was wrong. She laid down next to him, and curled up next to his cold body. She said three words to him and only him, three words that no one would ever hear again as the void closed around her and him. "I love you…" she slowly closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

like i double space these on word yet its not double spaced here...oh well

part 2! its kinda confusing dont worry it wont be in a little

Thanks for reading, again dont own nething, please R&R

* * *

All he could smell was blood. Blood of his beloved. She was nowhere to be found. He was walking through a field, a field filled with sakura blossoms, and yet the stench of blood was all around, as if invisible to his eyes. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and it turned red. He lifted it up and pulled it down lightning fast, as if to break away a barrier, but nothing happened. So he kept walking. He suddenly smelled clay and dust. "Kikyo…" she suddenly walked up to him. "InuYasha…" she replied coolly, "now we can die…" "What?! What do u mean? I saw you die! Your not supposed to be alive!" he said surprised. "Well, when I died, you immediately went to her, I made the choice easy, but now, I'm back, back to take away the pain you felt when I 'died'." She replied. "But, but, where is Kagome? The choice was never easy!" he practically screamed back. "well, now it is, isn't it?" she said menacingly. "What?" he replied, confused. "You only picked Kagome because I 'died'! You felt pain! I watched you! You sulked, but because I wasn't there…you picked her, but you never told her, so no damage done." Kikyo replied. "Kikyo, where is Kagome?" InuYasha said, with as much force as possible. "humph, _she's_ over there. She came bearing wounds, supposedly from a youkai attack…but it was most interesting, her story…" Kikyo said mysteriously. InuYasha had already bounded off, but stopped suddenly at the sight of Kagome. "What happened?" he whispered, nearly on the brink of tears. He swallowed hard and turned around, a scowl on his face, "What happened?" he asked more forcefully, "Why is she in this state? Why haven't you helped heal her? I'm going to take her to Kaede, so make it quick." "Haha, InuYasha, do you really think I would've helped her? I, her original? I, her enemy? No, you are terribly mistaken. And she is beyond help, InuYasha," she said scornfully, "She is dead." InuYasha visibly stiffened. "No, you are lying, she still smells fresh…" He bounded up to the lifeless girl and knelt down next to her. "Kagome," he lightly shook her, "Kagome wake up," he whispered. Nothing happened, "No! Kagome, come on your slowing us down! Get up! We need to kill Naraku!" he started to shake her violently. She never moved once, aside from the flopping of her hands from InuYasha'a shaking. "What happened Kikyo? I know you know." he said to her. "Haha, come to your senses InuYasha? I told you she got attacked by a youkai when I found her. She said, it was working for Naraku, and had the sacred jewel. She said, she couldn't call for you guys so she fought it. She must have won, she gave me the complete sacred jewel, the entire thing." Kikyo said indifferently, "Foolish girl." She added. "What? Why didn't you help her Kikyo? She's helped you so many times!" he said. "InuYasha you are a fool. Why would I help her? I already told you, I won't, even if you chose her, there is too much time she cannot erase between us. You are mine, and mine alone. Now, here is the sacred jewel, and I am going to make a wish, just for you." Kikyo replied. Kikyo picked up the jewel and held it in her hands as if she were praying. She looked up at InuYasha a few minutes later who was still standing there, looking at the ground, silver bangs covering his eyes. "It is done," Kikyo said, "Now, it is like 50 years ago, without Naraku, without my reincarnation, just the two of us." Suddenly InuYasha gasped, his claw were retracting, his ears retracting, his hair turning black. His senses dulled and he realized he was a mortal, a human. "What have you done?!" he yelled at her. "Now InuYasha, give into the jewel, forget the girl, and come with me to hell! I know you chose me, you know you chose me!" Kikyo said excitedly. "No, Kikyo, no, I never chose you! In the beginning yes but, I realized, we were more companions in misery…I loved Kagome with all my heart…I'm sorry." He said quietly. "No, no! you chose me, anyways you have to now, she's DEAD! Come InuYasha, you said it yourself, you _loved _her. Now she's gone! Let us go to hell!" Kikyo said, as if she had used a trump card. InuYasha's reply was simply, "No." and he walked off, up the hill t Kagome, leaving Kikyo there standing by herself. She screeched at his retreating back, "No! You love me! Only me! Anyways you can't fight the jewel! I wished you would forget her as well as turn human!" "No," InuYasha said, "I can fight the jewel, you didn't purify it, she did, your second request of the jewel therefore is nullified." "NO! You love me!" she screamed, opening the rift between the worlds, "Not her! ME! And your coming with me!" "No," InuYasha said more forcefully, "I am not. I _love_ Kagome, and I always will." He walked the rest of the way up and sat next to his beloved. Kikyo screamed as the rift she created took her to its depths.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, the next Chappie is up, hope you enjoy...yes its happier, sorry if i scared some of you guys! dont own anything, :'(

* * *

She was still curled up next to him when she opened her eyes a minute later. She looked up hopefully, eager to see him breathing, scowling, hell he could be with Kikyo, as long as he was alive. She looked up, he was still human, and was still dead. She fell back, as it hit her, again. He was dead, she looked at him. She wanted to scream, to lash out. Silent tears rapidly fell down her face, she started to pound on his stomach, screaming, "You were stronger then this! You always told me to be strong, you always told me you were strong! Why aren't you strong now, why aren't you being strong for me? What if youkai come and attack me, who will be there?! WAKE UP!" She fell from sheer emotional and mental exhaustion onto his chest bawling her eyes out, yet not noticing. All she could see was him, all she wanted was him. She feinted right there on his chest.

* * *

He looked at her, the one he loved. She was dead, covered in sweat and blood. He looked her up and down, seeing numerous cuts and bruises. "What happened Kagome?" he asked softly. _Why am I human? Grr…now I can't smell Kagome!_ he thought. He picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to a nearly lake. There he washed her, he stripped her clothes, blushing a little. He washed her of her sweat and blood, and thought to himself, _In a way, I am purifying her. _He pulled her out and then wrapped her in his haori. The grief finally hit him, he felt how cold she was, and realized she was really dead. He clutched her to himself, his raft on troubled waters. She was the only thing registering in his mind. He screamed an almost animal-like scream, even though he was human. This scream was full of pain, loss, and heartache. "Why Kagome?! WHY?! Why didn't you call for help?! Why didn't you scream for me?! Why did you die?" he whispered the last question. "You were so strong, so full of life. You were the glue that kept us together, you were…mine, why did you leave me?" he said. He had promised himself he would never cry, never again, but at this time the tears just kept coming. He started to scream again and beat the ground with one of his hands. This pain, it hurt so badly. It hurt more than when he was a child being made fun of, it hurt more then when his mother died! He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, yet he could feel this pain, but nothing else. Everything was on fire, it was like being attacked by his older brother without mercy. He looked down at her, all he wanted was a little breath, a gasp. She could sit him, be mad at him, even by at home with that hobo guy, as long as she was alive. He pulled her closer to him, and started to nuzzle her hair. he held her tightly relishing the feeling, yet all hope of her survival was slowly draining away. He suddenly remembered an old story his mother once told him, he started to say it aloud. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful miko princess. But one day a spell was cast upon her by an evil witch. She fell into an eternal sleep. Many people tried to save her but none could. One day a youkai prince came, he had heard about a beautiful miko princess and came to claim her. When he found out she was in an eternal sleep he went to her bedchambers and kissed her. Immediately she woke up, and together they defeated the evil witch and lived happily ever after." _Hmmm, _he thought, _maybe if I kiss, no, I am not worthy to kiss her, plus unlike in the story I am not a full youkai…but, maybe, I could try, what's the worst that could happen?_ He then turned her around and brought his lips eagerly onto hers. He stayed like that for a full minute…but nothing happened. "No, NO! It didn't work…" he trailed off. he clutched her closer to his chest and screamed with all his might,

"KAGOME, I adore you! I want you! I love you."

* * *

"INUYASHA, I want to be faithful to you, I want you, I love you." Kagome screamed.

* * *

Suddenly InuYasha could smell Kagome's scent again, his senses weren't dull, and he could vaguely tell he was covered in light.

Kagome looked up, she could tell she was covered in light, and that her pain was gone. She looked down at her lap where InuYasha was a second ago and found him gone…

InuYasha looked down at his arms, the weight in them had disappeared. Kagome was gone, but the pain was too.

They both looked up and saw the other, fully alive and well. Kagome ran to InuYasha, and embraced him in a death grip hug. InuYasha bent down and smelled her scent, so irresistible to him. Kagome was crying in his arms, while his eyes were covered with his bangs. She looked up at him, and felt moisture fall on her face. "InuYasha?" she asked questioningly. "I thought I had lost you forever…I couldn't forgive myself, I missed you so much." he choked out. "Its ok InuYasha, I'm here now, I felt the same way, Oh, InuYasha!" she gasped as his lips cascaded onto hers. It was a very chaste kiss, but one filled with so much longing, desire, sadness, relief, and joy. It was a kiss she would never forget. But suddenly everything faded from both their vision…

* * *

O boy! a cliffie!! hahaha evil laugh, dont worry the last chapter will be up soon, please r&r


	4. Chapter 4

dont own anything

PLease R&R enjoy

* * *

Suddenly Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around. Everyone was sitting around her with worry etched in every line of their faces. "Kagome!!" Shippo yelled, jumping into her arms. "Hi, Shippo, everyone…what's wrong?" But right at that exact moment, Kagome heard a stir next to her and InuYasha's head popped up. Shippo jumped into his arms crying, "InuYasha!!" "eh, what do you want?" he asked rather rudely to the kit. "InuYasha, Kagome for the entire night you two were screaming, running high fevers, and having spasms." Kaede said. "We were so worried!" Sango exclaimed, "Are you two ok?" Miroku asked. Shippo jumped back into Kagome's arms and made himself comfortable. "Well, last night I had a dream…" she trailed off, shuddering, "It was horrible." InuYasha didn't speak. Sango spoke up, "What happened?" Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled, "I'm not going to tell you, but to say the least, my worst nightmare was alive in my dream…" InuYasha looked up, "Same here, but that's all…" Kaede suddenly sat up straighter, "That's it! The curse of the living nightmare! Naraku must have cursed you… The only way to break it is if the bond between the two people cursed is especially strong… InuYasha, was Kikyo in your dream?" InuYasha was taken aback, "Yes…she was…" Kaede then looked at Kagome, who was a little crestfallen, and whispered, "Did the one you love most, die, Kagome?" Kagome looked up and calmly said, "Yes." "Ok then, InuYasha Naraku was testing your loyalty, the loyalty to the one you love, you could have chosen either but in order to break the curse you had to be loyal to the one that was truly in your heart. Kagome, Naraku was testing your strength. He wanted to see if he could break you, but you stayed strong and loyal to the one you love and broke the curse…you did not leave the side of the dead InuYasha did you?" Kaede explained. InuYasha sat up quickly. "No, I didn't leave his side, though yes, Naraku did almost break me…" InuYasha had scooted closer to Kagome, his eyes downcast. Kaede saw this and got up, "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, I need some help to gather some herbs, please come." She then exited the hut and went out side. The others got up and left, Kirara following her master, and Miroku not far behind. Shippo looked up at his 'mother' and said, "You sure your alright?" Kagome looked down at the kit, whom she adored as a son and replied, "Yes, don't worry about me, I'm fine." She smiled and Shippo nodded at InuYasha and ran outside.

"InuYasha, I" Kagome started, but soon found his arms around her, "Kagome, I love you, adore you, and only you. When Kikyo came I still chose only you, please never leave my side again!" InuYasha said. Kagome looked up and smiled, "Every time you looked at me Inuyasha, I felt happy, I knew for that short amount of time, I was all you could see. Yes, I know that was selfish, but that's what I thought. When you died in my dream, a part of me died, no, all of me died. I couldn't think or feel. In fact all I could see was you, and all I could feel was pain. I longed for your embrace, for your eyes to look at me. I would have sacrificed myself so you could have lived." She was silently crying now into his haori which see was fingering lovingly. "Kagome, whenever I saw you, I wanted to look and stare forever. But I was a half breed…not worthy to even lick the dirt off your shoes. But when I saw you dead my world caught on fire, it hurt, I had never felt pain like this. I would have done anything to save you…I even tried kissing you. But nothing worked. I wasn't strong enough to bring you back, and I knew if I could, I was not worthy enough to claim you…" Kagome looked up at him and flicked his head, "You baka! I never thought I was worthy enough for you, I'm not pretty like Kikyo, nor as strong, and," she said more quietly, "I tried kissing you too…" she had started to blush. "Kagome…" InuYasha said affectionately. She looked up and suddenly his lips were on hers in a tender embrace. It was sweet, and both flushed. When they both pulled away InuYasha looked at her seriously, "Kagome, it has taken awhile, but I know who is truly in my heart…and that is you. I know this is quick, but after we defeat Naraku, will you please, be my mate, and let me claim you?" Kagome looked at him with light in her eyes, "Yes InuYasha, of course I will! I love you!" He looked down at his beloved, "I love you too."

Fin

* * *

WOOT story is over...i hope you liked it! umm, i might come out with an epilogue soon...hmmmmmmmmm ;-)


End file.
